Green Kirby (GKAR)
Green Kirby is the main protagonost of Green Kirby Air Ride. When it comes to city trial, he always strives to be the best, even if he has to steal your favorite star. About Green Kirby is the dumbest kirby in all of Tappy Cown. He is usually lighting the warp star on fire and shooting down the UFO because he wanted the lighthouse to turn on. But in a way, his dumbness is a gift. He uses it to save his friends from the dangerous situations they seem to get into frequently, such as letting Dyna Blade into the Secret Chamber in the Castle Hall, or Whispy coming to life and terrorizing Tappy Cown. However, in the end, Green Kirby is always the hero and finds a way to save his wacky friends. Creation Green Kirby and GKAR were created in a very identical way to TARS, in that a kirby, presumably Red Kirby. took a piece from GreenKirby121098, while playing as Purple Kirby. GK then decided he would make an air ride series. The original plan was for Green to be purple, due to the fact Purple Kirby was the one being played as. White Kirby was the one who was being played as during the event of Blue Kirby taking the piece, and he beat out Brown Kirby to become TARS's main character. The same did not happen for GKAR. GK121098 wanted the main kirby to be green. Despite Poyo Ride trying to change his cousin's mind, he failed and Green Kirby became the main character. Later on, Poyo Ride did not like the fact that the main character was going to be retarded. He thought that the dumb kirby should have been one of the side kirbies, similar to how Purple Kirby was in TARS/ARA as one of the side kirbies. Nowadays Poyo Ride actually likes the idea of the main character being dumb, as it's more unique than what he did, as his main kirby did not have a personality. Modern Poyo also likes to think 2014 Poyo tried to convince GK to make his main character bland like White Kirby. GK was able to make Green Kirby dumb anyways, and the Green Kirby we know and love became the way he is. The third dispute occured after GKAR started. Poyo Ride decided he'd make his White Kirby hate the Green Kirby from GKAR due to his stupidity. However GK121098 wanted to make the two like each other and have them be cousins, as they could be cousins like their creators were cousins in real life. Just like the first two times, GK got his way and the two were considered cousins. Trivia *Green Kirby's theme song is "Apparatus Area" from Kirby's Return to Dreamland: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vheBTUfCu1s *Poyo Ride has notoriously had difficulties drawing Green Kirby, due to his body color, as Poyo Ride commonly used the default MS paint colors for all comics and artwork, with the exception being Purple Kirby. He was unable to find the right green to color Green Kirby with. Category:GKAR